The 42nd Annual Hunger Games
by fanfictionlover05
Summary: Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42nd Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42nd Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be ever in your favor? NOT! OCxOC
1. Chapter 1::Introductions

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

Some people think that living in a lumber district would be a dream comes true! Plenty of wood, good jobs, a roof over your head. But everyone is wrong… sure we win the Hunger Games once in a while and our district isn't the poorest, but everyone is still trapped by the capital, so we can be part of their death game's. Oh by the way my name is Jodie McCabe I am 15 years old and live in district 7, and it is my unfortunate duty to inform you that this year marks the 42nd annual Hunger Games, and may the odds be _ever_ in your favour… Yeah right!

I live with my uncle Henry and we are very well known in my district for two reasons. The first is that my mother was only 16 when she won her games, but two years ago she dies of pneumonia. The rules are that the joys of becoming a victor are that you and your family may live in the victor's village until that victor dies. It's the same with the games, becoming a victor doesn't guaranty the safety of your children. Anyway the second reason is that after my mother died father started hanging around the mayor and his daughter (Felicity). When he was asked to move in with the mayor the whole of district 7 expected me and uncle to accept, but I hated being judged and therefore said no in front of him and my district.

My reputation went from daughter of the mayor's best friend who usually took the easy way out to rebellious daughter who doesn't care what anybody thinks… and I liked it! But I couldn't believe it when father casted me aside and remarried to the mayors sister! He was supposed to say no to the mayor and tell him that his daughter and brother in law meant more to him than money and food! Uncle and I haven't heard from father since that day and I wouldn't want to, well unless I was chosen for the games. But that's not an option! Well I suppose it is because my name will be in the bowl 25 times. I guess I will just see on reaping day. WHICH IS TOMORROW!? Wow I can't believe that I forgot…

**Thankyou for reading my new fanfiction series I hope that you enjoy it. I'm not the type of writer that say's '**_**If you want me to post another chapter then rate and review!' **_**because I enjoy writing and don't care if you rate or review as long as you like my stories! Thankyou for reading once again and don't forget to read the next update.**


	2. Chapter 2::Insults

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

**Before you start to read I would just like to thank anonymous reviewers:**

_**Cory **_**and **_**Mia**_

**For leaving suggestions on characters and the weapons they wanted to see in the arena/training centre. If you have any suggestions on characters or weapons please leave a comment! Thankyou and **

**enjoy this new chapter.**

I quickly gather up the axe that I use for chopping trees and head down to the forest. Peacekeepers are already there and look at me with utter disgust; I am usually late and I am whipped relentlessly for it. Fortunately for me the week leading up to the reaping no one is punished. In about two hours I am finished with my 10 trees that we are all permitted to chop down, I am the quickest and most skilled teenager in my district when it comes to handling an axe. I am about to leave when something catches my eye. A boy around my age is about to be whipped for resting, anger immediately starts to fill my body as I run over towards the dreadful scene. I manage to hear what the Peacekeeper is saying to the poor boy.

'I will remind you of the rules boy!' the man shouts. 'Ten trees per person and no resting!'

'It's not my fault that I'm tired!' the boy replies.

'We'll see about that then!' the man screams before he brings the whip down on the teenager.

My instincts kick in and I throw my arm out in front of the whip letting my arm get a nasty slice down it.

'I don't think so Mr. _Tough Guy. _It's against the rules!'

'And what do you know about rules Miss. McCabe? You're the one who always breaks them, Just wanting the attention! We all know that Daddy preferred the mayor's daughter than you. Your just a spoiled little brat that everyone judges and knows you to be.' He practically spit's the last comment at me. Everyone had taken a step back when the Peacekeeper made the comment about people judging me. If there was one thing that made me angrier than the Hunger Games and my Dad then it was being judged and everyone knew it.

My hand is rising quickly up into the air (Clenched into a fist) when some on quickly grabs it. I look to my left and see the boy giving me a look that says '_Don't you think that your in enough trouble?' _He is obviously right and I slowly lower my hand. The Peacekeeper then looks at him and says,

'Get her out of hear and if you or the brat causes any more trouble both of you will get 50 lashes. EACH!' The fuming man screeched at us. I had the sudden urge to kick him in the privates but then remember how much a lash hurts. _'Oh well maybe next time'_ I think to myself.

We start to walk away when I remember the axe still in my arm and the boy standing next to me. I wonder why he stopped me. Probably just a repaying me for saving him. Maybe just maybe…

**Well Thankyou very much for reading this chapter. This is the introduction to the next main character in my series. I don't know what to call him or if there should be a love interest between Jodie and him. I kinda just want them to become friends since Jodie doesn't have any. Well let me know what you think? Don't forget to look out for the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3::Friendship

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

**Before you start to read I would just like to thank anonymous reviewers:**

_**Lila **_**for commenting on the last chapter.**

_**Jessica and Beth **_**for commenting on the first chapter.**

**Enjoy this new chapter. I am very excited for the reaping and I have spent a lot of time picking a suitable name for the boy character that we introduced last chapter!**

After an awkward ten minutes of walking the boy finally speaks.

'Erm… thanks for stopping that Peacekeeper. I could have really been hurt.'

'No problem' I simply reply. 'I mean getting a lash does hurt but hey! No biggy' I say this because it was my arm that got a lash instead of his face. The boy went silent after I had spoken but it was obvious that he didn't have a clue what I had been talking about. Suddenly his arm (By accident) touched mine and I let out a little gasp of pain.

'What's wrong?' He questioned me. But no sooner as he had spoken he saw my bloody arm. 'Are you okay? It was the Peacekeeper wasn't it!'

His concern towards me was a feeling that I only experienced with my uncle. Everyone was too scared to come near me at school so I had no friends to make me feel this way.

'My name is Jack Clayton by the way, but everyone just calls me Clayton.' Jack smiled at me as he took my injured arm and ripped some material from his shirt. It was obviously a bandage of some sorts (but only temporary).

'Okay then, Thankyou Clayton. My name is'

'Jodie McCabe' He cut me off 'Yeah I know. You're like the most popular girl in school but for all the bad reasons.'

I smiled at this funny comment and I instantly knew that Clayton was going to be my new best friend.

'So do you want to come for dinner?' I asked my head towards the ground. I never spoke to people unless I had to.

'Jodie are you asking me if we can be friends.'

'I suppose so. And don't call me Jodie! I hate the name!'

'Okay then McCabe. I will come round for dinner and we can be friends.'

I look up to see the smile on Clayton's face. I am glad how this day has turned out.

**Okay then Thankyou for reading this new chapter. I love the names Jack and Clayton so I just mixed them together. What do you think? Jodie and Clayton are just friends because Jodie hasn't got any and I wanted something simple to start with! I would love to here any new ideas that you might have. Bye for know!**


	4. Chapter 4::Reaping Day

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

**I would just like to thank **_**Sofaloaf3 **_**for reviewing and giving suggestions on the arena and weapons. Thankyou and I am glad to see that you're enjoying the fanfiction!**

**Before we start I would just like to say that this chapter is set after Clayton (Jack) came round to Jodie's house for dinner. This chapter will introduce Uncle Henry. By the way this chapter and the previous chapters are all based on the same day. Enjoy!**

'So…' My Uncle begins to speak just as Clayton shuts the door. 'He seems nice. It's good to see you're making friends or well a friend.'

'Thanks Uncle Henry. I'm sorry that I didn't speak to you much during dinner.' I reply, guilt starting to show in my face.

'That's alright Jodie…But I was just wondering. Is Clayton you're boyfriend?' Uncle Henry asks with a look mixed with confusion, amusement and perplexity.

'Uncle no! Clayton is just my friend and I am determined to keep it that way.' I explain with red cheeks. I didn't understand why my Uncle had suggested that Clayton was my boyfriend! I only talk to boys unless they have been spreading rumours about me. Oh well…

**The next day**

When I open my eyes the first thing that I remember is that today is reaping day! Great I wonder which family will be destroyed today…

'Jodie? Are you dressed yet? We need to be at the square in 10 minutes!'

Oh my god! 10 minutes. I quickly get out of bed and open my wardrobe. If I am to be reaped I don't want to be dressed in a stupidly coloured dress. So instead I chose a plain black dress (that isn't tight like the other girls reaping dresses) and open up my mother precious small chest that contained a small amount of make up and old photos. I didn't start to use my mother's makeup until two years ago, but only on reaping day.

After I have a cold bath and get dressed I have 3 minutes left. I chose to apply some mascara and a small amount of peach lip-gloss. Right. Time to go. No matter what happens today I will stay strong and not cry.

'Ready to go sweetie?' my Uncle asks trying to be brave.

'Ready as I'll ever be Henry…' I try to sound sarcastic but it comes out sounding like a nervous mumble.

'Jodie please. If you do get reaped just stay strong and remember who loves you and who hates you. Okay?'

Uncle looks very pale and weak but for him I would do anything. Henry is the only one who I let call me _'Jodie'_ because… well… he's family. After 5 minutes we are entering the main square and I go to take my place at the end of row fifteen with the other girls in my age group. Managing to catch my eye I see Clayton staring at me. He suddenly mouths _'You look fantastic!'_ I look behind me just in case he isn't talking to me. _'Thankyou'_ I reply. _'You okay?' _I try to ask with a brave face. All he does is nods and in do to same. I really hope that Clayton doesn't get reaped, but of he does I will come and say good bye to him. Tell him that he is my best friend.

I tune out during the mayors speech and the capitals special video about the war and the Hunger Games. Then our districts host Janine Hemsworth starts to draw a girls name from a large glass bowl. Amelia Clayton… No! This must be Clayton's younger sister that he had been talking about. I looked at him and his eyes were wide with shock and then grief. Janine says,

'We will ask for volunteers at the end!'

I can not believe that little Amelia has been chosen… before I new it Janine is drawing another name but this time for a boy.

'And this year's male tribute is… Jack Clayton!' She exclaims in utter shock and excitement. And just like that I could feel tears filling up in my eyes. Clayton looked at me before he makes his way up to the stage. Even if he wins Amelia will die. His own sister…

'Now any volunteers?' Janine asks.

I looked up and see Clayton staring at me. A sudden wave of realization over comes his face as he realizes what I am about to do.

'I volunteer!' I shout at the top of my lungs. Amelia then looks into the crowd trying to see her saviour. When she sees me her face looks saddened. I had met Amelia yesterday before Clayton had come around to my house.

'Well then step right up!'

I took me a moment but when I finally got up on stage Janine asks 'What would your name be?'

'Jodie McCabe'

'Well then Miss McCabe! Lets see if you can live up your mother's name.'

This is a nightmare! But none the less I am pushed into the justice building and led to a separate room than Clayton. Suddenly the door opens and Uncle Henry stumbles in. He doesn't ask any question, instead gives me a hug and a kiss.

'You do everything to survive okay?' He says with a serious voice. 'Don't reveal your talents in training. In the arena get an axe but try to work on something else in training just in case!'

'I will Henry I promise. I love you!' I reply before he is dragged out of the room.

The next visitor is much unexpected. All he says is 'Good luck Jodie. I am very sorry that I left you. I hope that you win and If you don't I will go to your funeral.' That's all my dad has to say before closing the door. What a jerk! My last visitor is little Amelia and her Mother.

'I will never ever be able to thank you enough Jodie! Tell me what we can do to repay you?' Clayton's mother asks me desperately.

'I have two requests. Firstly look after my Uncle. When Clayton comes home from the games help my Uncle and if it is necessary let him live with you.' I say in a quiet voice.

'Of course Jodie!' She says in shock.

'And secondly don't let Clayton forget me when I'm dead okay!' I say my voice cracking slightly. Unexpectedly Amelia and her mother both hugged me.

'Wear this as your token?' Amelia asks me. It was a beautiful wooden locket with a metal latch. I open it up and see a picture of my uncle, mother and Claytons mother all standing next to each other, and they were all much younger and happier. I smiled up at Amelia and thanked them both. The picture next to it though was of a two year old me and a boy the same age.

'It's you and Clayton!' Amelia said. 'You probably can't remember because you were both very young, but you two were inseparable until Clayton found new friends.'

Suddenly a Peacekeeper came in and ordered the two to leave. Great just peachy. I have been put into the games and I have found out that I and Clayton were best friends once upon a time…

**Well Thankyou very much for reading this chapter. I know that it is very long but I just had some great ideas for this chapter. I am very excited about this fanfiction and well hope that you are enjoying it as well. I am think about starting a new fanfiction on Fantastic Four but am not sure. I need a new super hero new and of course you're approval. So don't forget to check for the next chapter! Bye Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5::On the Train

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

**Thankyou for your support!**

It is another good 20 minutes before the Peacekeepers come and lead me towards a huge metal train. Capital photographers and reporters are near the entrance, I felt very claustrophobic as we pushed past them and entered the train.

'Jodie. Darling!' Janine squealed excitedly

'It's McCabe. I hate the name Jodie!' I said with a stern voice.

'Oh erm well then _McCabe_ your room is down the hall. It has your name on it. Go and relax. Dinner is in an hour.'

And with that being said I turned and walked down the hall. When I found my room and entered it, I couldn't believe my eyes! In the centre of the room a large queen size bed with soft gray sheets on it stood proudly. In the bathroom a shower and a bath that produced hot and cold water amazed me, as for the wardrobe and all the clothes I couldn't help but smile. I did all I could to not try on anything because I didn't want to leave my mothers old black dress… yet at least.

I decided to go down to Dinner and opened my door. There I found Janine about to knock on my door.

'I was just coming to get you! Jod… I mean _McCabe._'

I decided to give in and let Janine call me Jodie from know on as calling me McCabe didn't really suit her.

'I would like you to meet your mentor's Maria Johnston and Blake Sullivan!'

'Nice to meet you Jodie!' Maria said kindly

'McCabe… huh well I knew your mother and she was nice enough' Blake simply said. I could tell that he wasn't the chatty type just like me I suppose.

'Jodie this is Jack Clayton. You volunteered for his younger sister! And Jack this is Jodie McCabe her mother was a famous victor!'

We just looked at each other and then both started to laugh.

'Erm…Anything the matter?' Janine asked us helplessly.

'Isn't it obvious? They all ready no each other. I don't think that Jodie would have volunteered otherwise. No offense Jodie.' Maria added kindly looking from me to Janine.

'None Taken! ' I replied with a chilled back tone.

The rest of dinner was a breeze. Blake was talking to Clayton about survival strategy's and Maria was inquiring about costumes to Janine I was the only one who didn't say anything other than yes and no. Once we were aloud to leave the table I turned to Blake and asked

'Is there any books lying around?'

'There's a small library down the corridor you wont miss it McCabe.' He said without any care in his voice. I didn't bother to thank him instead I all most ran to find this _'Small'_ Library. It took a while but when I found it hundreds of books on shelves surrounded me. I went off in search of a suitable book that I would find interesting. After hours of searching I found one that said '_edible plants and insects._'

**Three hours later**

I had been crossing out and correcting the book I had been reading for at least three hours before Clayton came in and sat beside me.

'Wow! You did all that in three hours?' he quizzically pointed out as if I was some knowing it all.

'Yes… I see that it is a bit much though.' I had gotten through the entire book correcting it and adding a few tips in my self.

'Mind if I read through it tonight?' I could tell that he was trying to get onto a different subject so I agreed to his question.

'Why did you volunteer Jodie?' Clayton said with a note of seriousness in his voice.

'Because even if you came home your sister would be dead or the other way around.' I got up and walked out of the room, Clayton hot on my trail, I was about to go into my room when he said

'You're my best friend Jodie, I don't want to lose you again!' again? What did he mean? No. No he can't be referring to when we were two? Can he…

'You… Knew? Knew that we used to be best friends! And you didn't think to tell me!' I practically screamed at him.

'Jodie come on don't be like that.' I had slammed the door in his face before he could finish the sentence.

Why didn't he jus tell me… Oh I'll deal with it in the morning.

**Well Thankyou very much for reading this chapter. I think that Blake will end up being just like Haymitch but not drunk. In a way Jodie is like him. Thankyou for reading see you next time!**


	6. Chapter 6::Serious Anger Issues

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

I awoke to a loud knocking on my door.

'Jodie! We are off schedule hurry up and get dressed!' Janine ordered. I slowly got up and went into the bathroom. I washed the makeup away from yesterday and stepped into the warm shower. When I finally decided to get out I found a fluffy, grey towel on the floor. Choosing an outfit was easy and quicker than the shower. I put on underwear and found a large black jumper and vest top, electric blue skinny jeans and some black army boots. I looked at myself in the mirror and brushed my raven hair, it lay limp around my face and my fringe covered my right eye. _'Perfect' _I think. I am still living up to my rebellious personality!

As I left my compartment and went into the dinning room my whole body froze. Blake had the book that I had "_Altered"_ from yesterday.

'Ah McCabe! Just the girl I wanted to see.' Seriously Blake wanted to see me? Something had to be wrong…

'This… The things that you have written in this book are extremely impressive! Your knowledge on edible plants and insects will help you in the arena but unfortunately not in training.' Blake continued as I looked at Clayton with a smirk on his face. It was him who gave Blake the book! How dare he! I didn't want the attention and certainly didn't want Clayton trying to make up for last night.

I walked over to the serving table and felt Clayton next to me.

'All right what have I done this time?' He asked me with a hint of sarcasm.

'Why did you have to tell Blake about the book? I don't like or react well to attention!' I practically hiss at him.

'I'm sorry Jodie please! It's just that we're going to find out each others strengths and weaknesses anyway just come and sit down okay?' He says apologetically. I don't believe it at first but then I look into his soft greeny, blue eyes and it calms me.

'Okay then' I smile at him.

'So… Maria says. 'I will be mentoring Jack and Blake will be mentoring Jodie'

'Yes so I would first like to ask both of you what your strengths and weaknesses are? Clayton you first.' Blake said not missing a beat.

'Well…erm…I don't think I have any strength's Clayton stutters.

'Nonsense! Clayton can heal almost about anything and he's not to bad with an axe.' I say very casually. Clayton looks at me with amazement in his eyes.

'Very well then Clayton what about weaknesses?' Blake carries on making a mental note in his head of Clayton's strengths.

'I cant swim or light a fire.' Clayton says almost instantly. I looked shocked. Clayton seems like the kind of person who would know how to swim.

'Okay then firers you can work on in training but for swimming… well just pray that the arena isn't water based?' Maria says directly to Clayton.

'Right McCabe. Strengths…' Blake turns to me and commands.

'I know what plants and insects are edible, I can swim and I'm not that bad with an axe.' I whisper the last part, clearly embarrassed and not wanting to sound to full of myself.

'Not bad! She's excellent. Fastest and most skilled teenager in district 7!' Clayton says proudly trying to boost my confidence.

'Alright then McCabe. Now weaknesses if you don't mind.' Blake asks me.

'Actually I do mind. I'm not telling people my weaknesses!' I am starting to get angry.

'If she wont tell you then I will. Jodie is rebellious, a trouble maker and starts fights. But her biggest weakness is stooping to someone else's level… In other words she cant control her anger.' I look at Clayton with a look of utter discussed.

'I do have control Thankyou very much.' I exclaim trying to prove my point by keeping calm but I am shaking all over with anger and it is obvious.

'Uh huh right. Do you wanna no what everyone says behind your back… That you're a self centred, arrogant kid with major anger issues because daddy left you behind.' Clayton said with a smirk on his face. Blake with trying to hide his laughter and Maria was watching me with caution. That's it I had snapped!

I got up and punched Clayton in the face with all the strength I could muster. I then sat back down and put on a really fake smile.

'So where were we?' I said cheerily. Everyone sitting at the table just stared at me, their mouths wide open.

'That's my future wife!' Clayton said sarcastically and everyone laughed and I even grinned widely. _'Sorry'_ I whisper to Clayton. _'Its okay. I just wanted to prove you wrong for once'_ The conversations continued after my little "Accident" with Clayton and we soon forgot the whole thing. It's a shame that Clayton was reaped.

**Well Thankyou very much for reading this chapter. I wanted a little tension and laughter in this chapter. Next chapter is going to be about when they arrive in the capital and the opening ceremonies. Until next time. Bye!**


	7. Chapter 7::The Capital

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

I still felt bad for punching Clayton after an hour and he could sense this.

'Hey I no that you still feel bad but don't worry about it!'

'I'm not…' I say unconvincingly.

'You need to use your back foot next time.' I look at him in confusion 'You no so your punches will be a lot stronger and do damage.'

Oh right! I let a smirk creep onto my face and Clayton practically radiated heat from his cheeks.

'Jodie! Clayton!' Janine skipped towards us 'Look out the window! Welcome to the Capital…' Clayton started to grin and wave at all the people in the train station. I on the other hand started to back up towards the door. I was looking around frantically trying to escape from all the people trying to get a look at me.

'You don't like crowds then huh McCabe?' Blake asked me looking slightly concerned.

'My bubble Blake!' I drew a circle in the air with my finger 'No-one needs to go inside it!' My voice was now rising and I saw Blake smiling at me.

'Trust me hot head I understand!' and with that I suddenly felt safer. Blake was going to make sure I would survive long enough to make sure Clayton went home.

'Clayton! Come here. Right I want you to do everything your stylists tell you and no objections' Blake looked at me when he said the last comment and I smirk. This was going to be good.

**There you have it! Don't forget to check out my new fanfiction on the Fantastic 4! Enjoy it and I will see you next time. Bye!**


	8. Chapter 8::The Parade and Training Day 1

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

**In this chapter the plants and insects that I mention are actually poisonous or okay to eat. Look it up is you don't believe me! **

_**RIP!**_

I winced as the last strip of paper leaves my skin. I am stinging all over. My prep team are quite bizarre, with brightly coloured hair and strange tattoos. I have been in the remake centre for about two hours and every piece of my body has been declared hair free! The ghastly bunch squeal and leave the room. A moment later a woman with aqua coloured hair, bright pink heals and an orange dress walks into the room. So this is my stylist… Just _peachy_!

"Hello darling!" The woman says before continuing. "I'm Morticia and I will be your amazing stylist!" I seriously doubt that. She finishes of my make-up and slips me into a beautiful brown and green mini dress. I am quite surprised that this will be my costume for the parade since its quite normal compared to last years costumes. My opinion changes though as Morticia starts to wrap fake vines and pieces of brown bark around my arms, she finishes the costume with a halo crown made from a mixture of red, orange and green leaves as well as brown bark. When I look into the mirror I am amazed to see myself looking so much like a girl. How I am supposed to look…like my mum.

**The Parade**

When we get down to the stables every tribute is dressed in a costume made for their district. For example district 5's costume is of two power plant workers, typical costume much like district 12's coal miner outfits. When I get to my chariot Clayton is already their and so is Blake and Maria. Clayton is dressed in brown boarder shorts, a brown vest top and matching blazer, his stylist has imprinted green, orange and red leaves on the blazer arms and on his head is a crown made from sticks and leaves.

"You look…nice." Clayton says when I take my place next to him.

"Thankyou… not bad yourself." I reply my cheeks going slightly pink. "My stylist is weird!"

"Doesn't worry mine's the same? I think their married though?"

"I don't really care about them at the moment but hey whatever you say!" The crowd erupt into cheers as district 1's chariot rolls out of the stables. When our chariot comes out the crowd surprisingly erupts into cheers, we are beautiful and noticeable. Clayton is waving and smiling to the crowd like he does at school, but I just completely ignore the crowd. It makes me look deadly and uncaring. The crowd loves this however and are actually calling our name!

'_Jack! Jodie!' _They scream and I like it. We are defiantly going to get sponsors.

When the parade is over myself and Clayton are led to a big glass elevator that takes us up to the 7th floor. This will be our home for the rest if the week. I'm not hungry so I just go to bed. Tomorrow will be the first day of training and Blake wants me to be up early. When I enter my room I find a small alarm clock on the night stand so I set it for 6:30am, I then collapse onto the bed with my costume still on.

**The next morning**

The alarm goes off and I open my eyes to a blinding light. I go into the bathroom quickly and take a shower. When I lived in the victor's village we had a shower like this but not as advanced so it doesn't take me long to figure out how to work it. When I come out of the bathroom a simple black top and leggings have been left on the bed, probably by an avox. Once I am dressed I go into the dinning room and help myself to scrambled eggs, porridge and some water. I am enjoying my breakfast when Blake enters the room.

"Good your awake, know myself and Maria have decided to train yourself and Clayton separately because we both have different plans and strategies for you." I look upset for a moment and then decide that Maria will take good care of Clayton. I have seen her games and she is brilliant at survival and fighting.

"Okay then well what do you want me to do in training then?" I ask Blake putting my confidence in him.

"I want you to try knife throwing and some survival tactics. Learn maybe how to tie a not and try to stay away from climbing and axes. Try The Gauntlet and edible plants and insects show the other tributes that you are smart." I take this all in before Clayton and Maria enter. "And stay away from the careers! Anyone else is fine" Blake finished. It was almost 9 and we needed to be in the training centre soon. I waited by the elevator for Clayton and when he finally came over Maria said.

"Clayton can you stay up here for a couple more minutes. Jodie you can go down." I shrugged and entered the elevator alone.

Once I got down Atala had already begun her speech. I took my place in the circle and listened to the rest of Atala's talking. Clayton came down when she had sent us off to our stations. I just rolled my eyes and walked up to him.

"Hey, Come on lets go do some survival skills. You can tell me why you're late there okay?" I said to Clayton.

"No can do McCabe. I'm not training with you. Maria has already told me what to do today and I'm sure that it's different to _your _plan." And with that Clayton ran off to the weapons. He picked up a spear and threw it at a dummy. I couldn't believe it! Instead of going to the weapons station I went to the edible plants and insects' station, where I took a test on what not and what to eat. The first that came up was night lock. Duh poisonous everybody knows that. Foxglove, Hemlock, Ragwort and Acorns also came up and I clicked the button that said poisonous. However Cooked Grasshopper, Nettles, Katniss Roots and dandelions came up and I clicked the button that said edible. My score flashes on the screen with the score of 98%. I enter my name, district and year of my hunger games before the leader board comes up. I am 3rd place under _'Blake Sullivan: District 7, 24__th__ Hunger Games' _so Blake had a thing for plants and insects but he was 2nd with 99.1%. The first place winner's name is _'Charlotte Thorn: District 5, 42__nd__ Hunger Game' _wow her score is 99.8% I have to find her! I want her as an ally.

I find Charlotte at the archery station. She is about to shoot an arrow into the dummy's heart but I stop her by saying.

"District 5 right?"

"That's me. Charlotte Thorn. You're from 7?"

"Yep. Jodie McCabe"

"Well it was nice to meet you but I'm kinda busy." I am a little taken aback with her last comment but I quickly recover before she is about to shoot the arrow.

"I want you as an ally Charlotte, your smart and you can clearly handle a weapon, so what do ya say?" I extend my hand for her to take and she eyes me up and down before shaking it. Then she lifts the bow and shoots the dummy through the neck. I smile and she returns it.

"What can you do then?" I no that I'm not supposed to show my skills in training but nobody is watching accept her so I walk towards the axes and Charlotte follows. The trainer hands we a tiny axe and I am unimpressed by how she sees me. I put the axe back on the rack and choose one that is the similar weight to what I use back home. I then throw the axe at a dummy and hit it in the head. I was actually aiming for the heart but when I see the head of the dummy on the floor it's better than nothing I suppose. Charlotte beams at me and says.

"That was amazing Jodie! Working in a lumber district paid off didn't it!" I laugh slightly.

When the day is finished I enter the elevator with Charlotte and Clayton joins us. I am glad that he has joined me and I introduce him to Charlotte.

"Clayton this is Charlotte Thorn from district 5. Charlotte this is Jack Clayton."

"Call me Charlie. Nice to meet you Jack." He nods to her and when she leaves the elevator he asks me.

"Why were you with her? She's not joining our alliance"

"Why not? She's smart, fast and knows how to handle a weapon."

"We need stronger people on our team!"

"Well we can have stronger people as well but I want Charlie. I've already said yes to her anyway."

"Jodie! What the hell. You were supposed to ask me first!" I realized that what he said was true. Guilt overcomes me and I say.

"You're right…I'm sorry Clayton I should have asked you, who else do you want on the team?"

"The careers…"

"What! No way. Blake told me not to go anywhere near

them and they're never-" Realization flew over me "You were with them weren't you! Maria told you to stay with them and ditch me!" Clayton looked shocked at what I have figured out. The elevator pinged and I stormed out and went straight to my room. A few minutes later Blake opened the door and asked.

"What's the matter?" I told him everything from when we entered the elevator. "I'm sorry McCabe but there's nothing I can do. It's Maria's idea and Clayton can ignore it or follow it…" I looked angry but he changed the subject.

"Tell me about training?"

"I made an alliance with 5 and showed her my axe throwing."

"I told you not to go near axes but okay then anything else?"

"Yep edible plants and insects. I came 3rd with 98%. You never told me that you had a thing for edible plants?"

"Erm well… I didn't need to mention it. Tomorrow try more survival skills and The Gauntlet. Don't forget knife throwing." He is about to leave the room when I say.

"Goodnight Blake."

"Good night… Jodie." Blake is cool. And he is going to help me a lot in the arena.

**There you have it! Don't forget to check out my new fanfiction on the Fantastic 4! I am very thankful for you reading this chapter. Don't forget to keep reading!**


	9. Chapter 9::Training Day 2

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

"Jodie! Get up your going to be late for training!" Janine screams at me. I was having a wonderful dream about being at home with Uncle Henry and Clayton when I remember that I'm in the capitol. Awaiting my most certain death. Oh well, it was only a dream and it's not like I'm going home anyway. I promised that Clayton will go home instead of me, even though he's been hanging around with the careers and acting like a jerk, I've made my decision. When I finally enter the dining room wearing my training outfit, I eat some toast and don't even bother to wait for Clayton before heading to the elevator.

"McCabe don't forget what you need to do today. Okay?" Blake shouts at me from the dinning room I simply nod my head and proceed to the training centre.

When I arrive I head straight to the knife throwing station and start to practice. It is very much like axe throwing but with something smaller! It doesn't mean I'm not struggling though; I can't hit the heart or the head (which would be fatal hits and let me achieve more sponsors). To make it worse Clayton is watching me whilst standing by the careers, they are talking very slowly to one another and it is clear that Clayton will be joining there alliance. I'm actually not mad with him, not one bit. If he can talk to me tonight and tell me that we are still friends I know that he won't kill me or Charlotte in the arena. Speaking of Charlotte she walks over to me and says.

"Hey Jodie, you do realize that they're watching you?"

"Yeah I know but hey what can I do…" As soon as I said this loud laugh's erupt from the careers (but thankfully not from Clayton).

They are looking at me with amused expressions on their faces.

"Got a problem?!" I shout over to them angrily. They are at first taken aback but then the boy from 2 shouts.

"Not at all 7! We're just amused by your choice of company." I am fuming and try to calm down. Charlotte puts her hand on my back and is about to lead me away from the station but before she can the girl form 4 shouts to me.

"I bet you can't even handle a single weapon in this building! You're a bloodbath kill for sure!" Charlotte pulls me away but I still have a knife in my hand. I turn around and throw it at a target that is 50 meters away. It lands in the centre of the heart and I turn around to the careers, satisfied to see amazed looks on their faces.

After about 10 minutes myself and Charlotte make are way to the gauntlet and prepare to run. Before it is our turn I can hear voices heading our way. It was the boy from 2, the girl from 4 and Clayton.

"Are you with us or not 7?" 2 says.

"Yeah, are you?" 4 asks.

"I'm not making any promises… If we meet in the arena then probably but until then I'm not sure…" Clayton's voice spoke and it relived me. At least he was considering it! Then it was my turn for the gauntlet. I have outstanding speed and stamina but only got hit twice by the foam bats. But Charlotte was amazing! She dodged, ducked and leaped her way through the apparatus. She is a little slower than me but she has better reflexes and aim.

**Back on the 7****th**** floor**

I am waiting in Clayton's room for him. I came up earlier than anyone else so he is still down stairs. About 10 minutes later I can hear Clayton's foot steps and he opens up the door. At first he is a little startled when he sees me sitting down on the sofa but then his face is really angry.

"What the hell are you doing in here Jodie?"

"I was coming to see you actually but if you'd rather not talk to me then fine!" I say and I storm over to the door.

"Wait! I'm sorry okay…"

"That's better know I wanted to say that I'm sorry and if you want to join the careers then be my guest. Just don't kill me or Charlotte in the arena!" He looks a little bit shocked at my words but he nods his head slowly in agreement. I smile and give him a kiss on the cheek before leaving.

"Come on lets go eat" I am a little confused to why Clayton's body has gone stiff. It was just a friendship kiss to say Thankyou. What else could it mean…

**A bit of a short chapter but I'm at a writers block so don't eat me! Please don't forget to review. The 100****th**** Annual Hunger Games is a new story that I am working on at the moment and will be up and ready for you to read soon I promise. The Fantastic Four fanfiction will be up soon I promise! Until then bye…**


	10. Chapter 10::Training Day 3 Part 1

**Jodie's Hunger Games**

**Jodie McCabe is a 15 year old girl with a rebellious reputation. But when a 12 year old girl is reaped for the 42****nd**** Hunger Games Jodie can't help but volunteer for her. Follow Jodie in her quest to become victor of the 42****nd**** Annual Hunger Games. May the odds be **_**ever **_**in your favour? NOT!**

Myself and Clayton make are way to the elevator once again for training and I head straight to the tree climbing station were Charlie is.

"Hiya!" She says happily.

"Hey! How long have you been here?" I reply.

"Only 15 minutes but you didn't miss much." I nod to her and then say.

"I've had a word with Clayton and he said that he won't kill us. I'm not sure if he's in our alliance though?" Charlie smiles to me and starts to climb. Me being from district 7 found climbing easy and I was surprised when Charlie started to leap from tree to tree. The rest of the day went swimmingly as we went from survival station to survival station easily.

"Charlie, can you teach me some archery?" I ask her, she smiles at me then nods.

I've been at the archery station for a while now and haven't hit the target once. Charlie however hasn't missed.

"Okay, archery is definitely not for me!" I say in defeat whilst Charlie laughs.

"You can go try something else if you want. I'm gonna stay here for a while" With that I put the bow back and make my way over to the fire making station. The 13 year old boy from 11 sits there and seems a little frightened by my arrival but carries on none the less. He seems to be having trouble so I gently take the stick he's rubbing against so leaves and say.

"There's not enough friction, rub the stick and bring your hand down at the same time" I demonstrate and he smiles at me before trying it on his own and it works. Just then I hear the arrogant voice of the boy from 2 shout out to me.

"Still hanging around with the weak ones are you 7?" the whole training room has gone quite and are either watching me or him.

"Still an arrogant dick then?" I shout back annoying him further.

"Watch yourself kitten, you don't want to make enemies this early on do you?" He states and he has a point. But me being the idiot I am says back.

"Ooooooo bite me 2 I'm so scared!" I say sarcastically and some people try to hide there laughs and others smirk at me. Angering the careers is probably the worse thing I could have done but hey I'm not going home Clayton is. When training is finished I pull Charlie aside and wish her good luck before we go to sit down and wait for our private sessions to begin.

**Shorter chapter I know but I wasn't in the mood to do a long one. Next chapter will be on Jodie's private session and maybe the start of the interviews. Until next time, BYE!**


End file.
